


There Is Safety In Isolation

by TheOriginalSilvertongue



Series: Isolation in Asgard [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSilvertongue/pseuds/TheOriginalSilvertongue
Summary: Loki must deal with those who know him after usurping the throne of Asgard posing as Odin.





	There Is Safety In Isolation

As Odin, it was Loki’s job to keep an eye on the Nine Realms. The pun there didn’t escape him and he gave the mirror a wry look as he departed Odin’s chambers for the morning. It was his father’s face that looked back at him, the illusion perfect. Flowing silver hair, strong brow, missing eye, and displeased turn of the lips looked exactly like Odin would have on any given day. His armor gleamed dully in the golden light of Asgard and his red cape, the same as Thor’s, swept behind him regally. 

It was all a facade. Underneath the illusion, Loki was wan and tired, plagued by nightmares, restless, and lonely. Being dead wasn’t nearly as much fun as one might think. Ruling Asgard wasn’t nearly as fun as one might think. Loki had known the crown was a burden, he just hadn’t known how much. Each day he spent as Odin, he gained more respect and understanding for how the old king had managed for so long in the position. He’d built Asgard into what it was, he and his forefathers. If anyone should have been sitting on the throne in his place it was Thor, not Loki. 

But Thor was gone. Without Odin’s abilities of magical sight, Loki was dependent upon Heimdall for word of where Thor might be. Yet if Odin had banished Thor, then Odin could not go to Heimdall asking about his son’s whereabouts. It would immediately rouse suspicion in someone who was already very suspicious by nature. It was part of the reason Loki and Heimdall had never really liked each other much. Loki liked him even less now. Still, every night he ventured out to the Observatory to speak to the Gatekeeper and ask after Thor’s well-being. That wasn’t an unreasonable request. Thor had been banished before and returned to Asgard. There was no reason to think this time was intended to be permanent. Banishment was a punishment, something to teach him a lesson, not an excision from his home forever. 

A conjured raven on each shoulder, Loki stood in his disguise alongside Heimdall as they looked out into the nebula-filled skies of Asgard. Heimdall had no idea of Odin’s binding, his location on Earth, or that Loki had replaced him. Loki had perfected the spell of hiding things from Heimdall long ago. Originally, it was intended not for mischief, well, not exactly, but for love. His secret affair with Sif in their younger years had driven him to master the spells necessary to hide their liaison. To this day, none knew of it but the magic it had inspired came in handy for more than just trysts. It was the same magic Loki had used to interrupt Thor’s coronation by allowing frost giants into the weapons vault in Asgard. It was the same magic he’d used to trick Laufey into coming to Asgard later, where Loki could slay him. It was the same magic he’d used to hide his shame at being captured and subjugated by Thanos after his fall from the Bifrost. Only Frigga’s powers of sight penetrated her son’s veil of secrecy. She’d always been able to see right through him. He really should have known better. Frigga never gave up on him, never believed he was dead. If she were still here now, she wouldn’t believe it either. The thought made Loki’s chest constrict with grief. 

It was Odin’s fault she wasn’t here. It was Odin’s fault Loki and Thor had been forced to dispatch a dark magic revenant of their own mother in order to cleanse Asgard of the foul taint of Odin’s magical misdeeds. Loki blamed his father for so many things and yet here he was, living as Odin. Some days, Loki felt like it might be unbearable. 

Without Thor, it was even worse. 

It was one of those more difficult days when, practicing his use of Hliðskjálf, the throne which allowed Odin to see into the Nine Realms, that Loki overheard the conversation of two Einherjar within his own realm. Without Hugin and Munin, Odin’s conjured ravens known as “Thought” and “Memory” to aid him, Loki had to rely on other means to gain the same information Odin would have had at his disposal. 

The conversation left him reeling. In it, they had recounted the day Thor was banished, except they told a very different tale than the one Odin had told Loki later that same day. Loki had been called to make peace between the fighting King and Crown Prince, but when faced with Odin wielding Mjolnir, Loki’s hurt and betrayal got the better of him and he’d fled the hall. He hadn’t even known what they were fighting about. There had been so much strife of late, he’d assumed it was more of the same. After that, it was too late; Thor was already gone. 

But these men had said they overheard Thor requesting Odin’s permission to leave Asgard! Odin had allegedly denied him once, twice, thrice, and they’d quarreled. By their kenning, when Thor departed the realm, Odin had been at his side to bid him farewell, not to banish him. Nobody had thought to summon Loki or tell him, just like for Frigga’s funeral. It was acid in an already raw wound. Loki’s anger flared again like wildfire. Anger was so much easier to bear than pain. 

Thor had _left him_ , Odin had lied to him, and Heimdall – that traitor – he had to know. Loki questioned him subtly, trying to trick Heimdall into revealing his knowledge, but he would not say. He started to look at Odin more intently and the hairs on the back of Loki’s neck stood up on end in warning. 

“For what do you search, Gatekeeper? You already know me well these long years,” Loki said from Odin’s mouth. 

Heimdall paused just a heartbeat too long before answering. “Nothing, my king. I just sense you are troubled.” It was a diplomatic avoidance and Loki saw it for what it was. He often used the same tactics himself when he didn’t want to give a straight answer. 

“How could I be other than troubled? My wife, my youngest son both slain by Asgard’s enemies, my firstborn banished for leading them here and for his continued disobedience – my family, the royal house of Asgard, is in ruin. I am alone. Tell me with your powerful sight, O Heimdall, what other way than grief do you see for me?”

Heimdall was silent, regarding Odin for long moments. His answer was another non-answer: 

“My sight alone does not determine what is possible.”

 _He knew._ Loki was suddenly sure of it. 

“I have no more time for your riddles, Watcher,” Loki snapped. In a swirl of red cloak in the guise of Odin, he turned to leave. “Inform me the instant you get so much as a glimpse of Thor.” Loki knew he’d never hear a word from Heimdall on that. 

Before nightfall, a warrant for Heimdall’s arrest was issued. The charge was treason. When the Einherjar reached the Bifrost Observatory, however, Heimdall was nowhere to be found. His sword remained behind but the Gatekeeper had gone, choosing to go on the run as a fugitive rather than face his accuser. That suited Loki just fine. He appointed another guardian of the Bifrost, a stupid but loyal man called Skurge. He’d fought with the brothers on several campaigns in various realms and Loki saw the hunger in his eyes to prove himself. This would be his chance to be somebody, to make his mark in Asgard. It would ensure his faith to Odin. And to Loki.

That same day saw new orders given to the Warriors Three, granting them new responsibilities in the service of their king. They would be very busy. Sif, who knew Loki so well, was a particular risk. Her new post would be outside of Asgard, a liaison to other realms and an aide in their military fortifications. It was prestigious and not undeserved. She would fare well in the position and Loki would be safer with her gone. It was the only gift he could give her in her grief.

It wasn’t long thereafter when the commissions for artwork, songs, and plays started, all to commemorate Loki’s sacrifice defending Asgard. With the whole realm focused so much on his absence, as they’d never been focused on his presence, Loki was safe in his impersonation. He would give them plenty to look at and keep their eyes from resting too long upon himself. 

_Loki was dead._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit/feedback/comments welcome.


End file.
